Beauty and the Beast (Obirin style)
by Helen delia
Summary: The tale of a broken beast and a beautiful woman...A tale about love, mercy, friendship and solidarity.
1. Introduction

**I dedicate this story to my friend whose name day was yesterday.  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property and creation of Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Maurice=Monga ( an filler character that appear in naruto shippuden episode 285) which will be Rin's foster father.  
**

**Belle=Rin**

**The Beast=Obito**

**Gaston=Kakko**

**Lefou=Taiseki**

**The Bookseller=Hiruzen Sarutobi**

**Monsieur D'Arque (****The sadistic warden of the Asylum de Loons)=Orochimaru**

**Enchantress=Konan**

**The characters that I have choose to be Gaston and Lefou are actually characters that appear in Kakashi's Gaiden. I thought it would fit them to be in these roles.**

**The others characters that will appear will have an different role in regard to the original characters from movie ''Beauty and the Beast''.**

* * *

It was once upon a time, an beautiful and flourishing kingdom called **The Fire Kingdom**. The happiness and harmony did rule in this kingdom, but soon an war break out in this wonderful kingdom, and everything became an continuous chaos. Many lives have been destroyed or have been changed irrecoverably, as well as the sole member of the royal family that remain alive after war.

And this is how our story starts: the story of an prince forced to remain an beast, until he will find true love and will learn what the mercy and the love is.

* * *

**I hope you will like the story and please don't be too rude in comments.**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property and creation of Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Somewhere, very deep into a forest called the **Forest of Death**, into a castel, a young man sixteen years old, with spiky, black hair and black eyes, dressed into a black long-sleeve top and with a green scarf around his neck, sit into an armchair in front of an fireplace, into an parlour that did seem an living room.

The manner whereat he was sitting in the armchair, with his legs outstretched in front of him, with his arms on the back rest of his armchair, with his gaze focused on some random dot in the wall, and with his eyes empty, you could realize that the young man was physically present only,while his mind did wander who knows where, but the present and the young man was bother by something and now he was lost in melancholy.

The name of this young man was **Obito Uchiha**, and a year ago he did loose his family in the war, while the rest of his clan dispersed every which way and went in hidding. Hence Obito did remain the sole member of the royal family recognised by the kingdom's population, thereafter the future king.

However after his family's death, Obito did lost interest for everything that surround him (he did lost interest for his kingdom, his servants, the world altogether).He view the world as ''**Hell**'' and thought that every person from the world did have an rotten soul, that the violence is the only answer to solve things, and that the humans are selfish persons that only think about themselves and doesn't care how they hurt others.

His friend, Kakashi, a man with spiky white hair, which did wear an black mask that did cover the lower-half of his face, tried to drag out Obito of his lethargy, and to bring him back to life, but without success.

And so did passed another afternoon for the young **Uchiha**.

* * *

Towards the evening it did stir up, outside, an awful storm with lightning bolts and thunderbolts, while Obito sit in his armchair and watched the dance of the flames from the fireplace.

Suddenly someone knocked at the big front door made of wood.

Then, an irritated Obito, disturbed from his thoughts did call Kakashi:

-Kakashi ,could you see who is at the door?

-Kakashi!

However, his screams wouldn't make anything than an echo through the castle's walls.

Angry, Obito get up from the armchair, heading towards the front door while he was thinking to himself:

''Where the hell is Kakashi?!''

''Why the fuck he didn't come when I called him?!''

''I'm surrounded only by incompetents!''

''Why should I do it all!''

With this last thought, Obito did get at the front door and open it, only to see a figure whom only the mouth could be seen, the rest of the face being covered by a cloak.

''-What do you wish?'' asked a bothered Obito.

The figure with the cloak being not bothered by the tone that Obito used, answered:

-I wish shelter, for this night, in your castle, young prince.

At the given answer, Obito did frown and said with an edgy tone:

-And, why pray, should I offer shelter in my castle to a stranger which doesn't show his face?!

-Maybe you don't show your face, because you are too ugly and you are ashamed to show it?!

After Obito finished, the stoical figure take out from under his cloak an bouquet of white roses made from paper, which then he stretched to Obito, with the next advice:

-I advice you, my prince, do not to be deceived by appearances, for true beauty comes from within one's heart.

-And if you will allow me to stay in your castle this night, I will give you this bouquet as a sign of gratitude.

Obito sneered at the mysterious person and then he looked at the bouquet and the stranger.

-Your bouquet looks horirble just the way I suppose you look too!

That being said, Obito did hit with the back of his hand the stranger's hand in which was the paper bouquet, which did fell into a puddle, being completely destroyed by the water.

The stranger with the cloak said calm:

-Hm, is seems I was right after all.

-Is seems that is doesn't exist any drop of goodness and love in your heart.

Then, suddenly, the cloaked figure transformed into a beautiful fairy with blue hair, amber eyes, large light blue paper flower in her hair and with an sparkling purple dress.

Obito, even after seeing the transformation, didn't get scared and said defiantly:

-Is seems that you are a fairy, after all!

-But even so, I'm not impressed, because in my eyes you're still an ugly thing of this world just like your bouquet.

-And if you think that the fact that you are a fairy will convince me to offer you shelter, well, you are sadly mistaken!

Then Obito turned his back to the fairy and prepared to close the door when he heard the fairy.

-Wait!

-I still didn't finish what I had to say!

-Because you did show me that your heart is a heart of stone, I condemn you so that your soul's ugliness to be reflected by your appearance!

-I condemn you to become a beast until you will be able to find a woman which to love you for what you are, but in turn you also must love her. The only modality to break this curse is an kiss out of love.

After the fairy did finish of speaking, it was heard an strong thunderbolt behind her, then Obito felt an strong pain in his body, especially the right side of his body, and then he collapsed on the floor because of the great pain. Then he hears the fairy saying:

-This transformation however comes with her advantages: you will be able to use mokuton style, and if you ever try to kill yourself, this transformation won't allow you to do it.

Then the fairy did disappear in the night's darkness, and Obito did faint because of the pain.

* * *

In the west wing of the castle, Kakashi and the others servants from the castle sit around a bed where an fainted and changed Obito did rest, waiting for him to wake up.

After a few moments, Obito, begin to give signs of awakening.

Then, Kakashi asked the others servants from the room:

-So who will tell him about the ''**new changes**'''?

At his question everyone just let their gazes down.

''-No one?'' asked Kakashi.

They nodded in sign of no.

''-To tell me what, Kakashi?'' asked an sleepily Obito.

-Obito, you are awake.! That's an relief!

-Kakashi, I did ask you something!

-Well...how should I tell you this...

''-Look into a mirror!'' a bold woman with violet hair named Anko, answered.

-To look into a mirror?!

-Kakashi what's happening?

-Well...

But before Kakashi answer him, Obito did get down from his bed and went to look into the big mirror from his room. And what he saw terrified him.

The right side of his face and his right hand were black, and in addition to that the right side of his face and on his right hand he did have some kind scale-like pattern while his left hand and the left side of his face were slate grey.

-I'm a monster!

-Does the rest of my body looks like this, too?

In that moment, he did take off his shirt and did see that the right side of his torso was black, and his right side was slate grey, and on his chest he did have six red glowing magatama markings, while on his back he did have a red glowing assortment of ten magatama: one large one, with a black Rinnegan-like pattern within it, on his mid-back, and nine smaller ones, arranged in rows of three, below it.

-This is it!

-''I'm never leaving this castle again!'' shouted enraged Obito.

* * *

**I hope you all like the way Obito was cursed. If you don't then it's your problem. I wanted to look a bit similar to the way he is now in the manga but in the same time I wanted to look a bit different than he is now in the manga.**

**And if I have grammar mistake please pm me about them, don't post them in your reviews.**

**I hope you will like the chapter and please don't be too rude in comments.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property and creation of Kishimoto Masashi. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Sixteen years later**

It was an sunny day in Konoha village. This village it had been an very damaged village during **The** **Third Shinobi World War**. But the people did rebuild it and now the harmony and peace reign the village.

Most of the people from the village were civilians, having various stands, while the others were ninja or medical ninja.

One of this medical ninja was a girl called Rin Nohara. She had brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, brown eyes and two rectangular, purple markings on each of her cheeks, being the one of the most beautiful girls from the village. Also she was very kind and caring towards others people from the village. Her parents died in **The** **Third Shinobi World** **War **and since then she had been raised by Monga.

Monga had been an shinobi of **Iwagakure**, but when the war ended, he did establish in Konoha (the principal reason being that Konoha was more peaceful than Iwagakure). Also he had been one of the richest people from Konoha, but because of a economical crisis, he did became poor, and was forced to move with his foster daughter into a small house at the village's border. He was very large in stature: both tall and extremely muscular and had dark hair, a wide nose and grey purple markings beneath his eyes. Also he did wear red clothes and a bandanna on his head.

But Rin was content with her life the way it was. Even if her foster father wasn't rich anymore, she was happy.

* * *

The day started normally like the others days. Rin has just finished her shift at the hospital and she was returning home. On her way back, Rin did stop at the library to borrow again the book about the history of Konoha and **The Land of Fire**. This was one of her favourite books.

-Good afternoon! said Rin smiling towards the bookseller, as she entered the library. The bookseller, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was a man with grey hair about seventy years old, came out of the shelves with books and did tell her:

-Rin!

-What are you doing here?!

-I came here to borrow a book.

- A book?

-What book?

-A medicine book or other book?

-My favourite book! said Rin with an smile over her face.

-Oh...yes...your favourite book!

-How I could forgot about it? said ashamed Hiruzen.

-I will bring it to you immediately!

In that moment, Rin saw Hiruzen entering in the shelves with books.

**After a few moments**

-Here you go,Rin-chan!

-And you know something?

-Since you like that book so much,you can keep it!

-Seriously?! asked Rin, excited.

-Yes, of course!

-O...thank you...thank you so much! says Rin, hugging Hiruzen.

-Now I advice you to go home before your father starts to worry about you for being late home.

-You are right! said Rin.

-Goodbye and thank you once again for the book! said Rin before to leave hasty.

* * *

-Father, I'm home!

-Father, where are you?!

-Over here, Rin! called her father from the living room.

She enters the living room and saw Monga reading a letter.

-Father, what is it in the letter?

-Rin, according to this letter, in a few days into a port city, which is a few days away from Konoha, and is located in The Land of Fire, will arrive an ship which will bring to me the heritage from a distant relative. Finally we will become rich again and you, Rin, will be able to find a husband.

When Rin did heard about the ''_**husband part**_'' her ears became so red out of shame and anger, but almost immediately she suppress her anger.

-Father, I don't need a husband, which to be only interested about my social position and to not love me at all.

-I want to find a man, to love me for what I am.

Monga did remain speechless.

-Rin, you are so naive.

-What are you saying is a utopia, a illusion, an childish dream.

-No one is interested about other person, if that person doesn't have something to offer.

-Nothing is free, in this world, Rin!

-Whatever, you say, Father! said Rin with an sigh.

-I'm gonna to prepare the dinner, now.

* * *

-Father, the food is ready!

-I'm coming!

The dinner have been taken by the both of them quietly.

At the end of dinner, Monga said to Rin:

-Tomorrow morning, I will go to the port city, to claim my heritage.

-I want that in my absence, to take care of yourself.

-Ok, father!

-You can go in peace!

* * *

**I hope you all like the chapter. I know is boring but it had to be done.  
**

**And if I have grammar mistake please pm me about them, don't post them in your reviews.**

**I hope you will like the chapter and please don't be too rude in comments.**


End file.
